Dragon
The dragon is a legendary creature, typically scaled or fire-spewing and with serpentine, reptilian or avian traits, that features in the myths of many cultures around world. The two most well-known cultural traditions of dragon are * The European dragon, derived from European folk traditions and ultimately related to Balkans and Western Asian mythologies. Most are depicted as reptilian creatures with animal-level intelligence, and are uniquely six-limbed (four legs and a separate set of wings). * The Chinese dragon, with counterparts in Japan (namely the Japanese dragon), Korea and other East Asian and South Asian countries. Most are depicted as serpentine creatures with above-average intelligence, and are quadrupeds (four legs and wingless). The two traditions may have evolved separately, but have influenced each other to a certain extent, particularly with the cross-cultural contact of recent centuries. The English word dragon and Latin word draco derives from Greek δράκων (drákōn), "dragon, serpent of huge size, water-snake". Dragons have commonly appeared in Dimensional Clash IX; the primary focus of the The Elder Scrolls games is dragons, and the first location of DCIX was Nirn, the planet where The Elder Scrolls takes place. Types of Dragons European dragon In the modern period, the European dragon is typically depicted as a large, fire-breathing, scaly, horned, lizard-like creature; the creature also has leathery, bat-like wings, four legs, and a long, muscular prehensile tail. Some depictions show dragons with feathered wings, crests, ear frills, fiery manes, ivory spikes running down its spine, and various exotic decorations. Others have no legs or multiple heads. In folktales, dragon's blood often contains magical properties, keeping them alive for longer or giving them magical power. For example, in the opera Siegfried, dragon's blood allows Siegfried to understand the language of the Forest Bird. The typical dragon protects a cavern or castle filled with gold and treasure. An evil dragon is often associated with a great hero who tries to slay it, and a good one is said to give wise advice. Though a winged creature, the dragon is generally to be found in its underground lair, a cave that identifies it as an ancient creature of earth. Possibly, the dragons of European and Mid-Eastern mythology stem from the cult of snakes found in religions throughout the world. Alduin Alduin, alongside Smaug, is the first enemy dragon to appear in Dimensional Clash IX. He destroyed the town of Helgen, which inspired Sans and Trashcanhead to start McDrago's, a restaurant that sold Dragon Burgers. Firedrake The Firedrake is a type of dragon originating from The Lord of the Rings. Smaug is a Firedrake. They are known for hoarding mountains of gold, as well as the ability that gives them their name: their affinity for fire. Dracolich Dragons who are skeletal or undead. Although the dracolich is a well-known fantasy monster, there are no references to them in classical mythology. The first use of a dracolich appears in an adventure for Dungeons and Dragons (see "Dracoliches in Greyhawk" below). Since then, this monster has been elaborated upon by numerous authors of fantasy novels, role playing games and video games. Nearly every high fantasy style roleplaying game has its own version of a dracolich or bone dragon. Arkachurus qualifies due to her bony construction. Trogdor Trogdor is a variation on the traditional European dragon. He appears to be a serpent, albeit with three limbs: one beefy arm, and two smaller, skinnier legs. Trogdor also has tiny wings. His anatomical construction resembles that of the yatagarasu, a Japanese mythological creature that is a three-legged raven (though Trogdor is a dragon). Eastern dragon These dragons have many animal-like forms such as turtles, fish, and imaginary, but they are most commonly depicted as snake-like with four legs. Chinese dragons traditionally symbolize potent and auspicious powers, particularly control over water, rainfall, typhoons, and floods. The dragon is also a symbol of power, strength, and good luck for people who are worthy of it. With this, the Emperor of China usually used the dragon as a symbol of his imperial power and strength. Wyvern The wyvern is a legendary creature with a dragon's head and wings, a reptilian body, two legs, and a tail. A sea-dwelling variant dubbed the sea-wyvern has a fish tail in place of a barbed dragon's tail. The wyvern in its various forms is important to heraldry, frequently appearing as a mascot of schools and athletic teams (chiefly in the United States and United Kingdom). It is a popular creature in European and British literature, video games, and modern fantasy. The wyvern is often (but not always) associated with cold weather and ice, and it will sometimes possess a venomous bite and rarely have the ability to breathe fire. Wyverns are used as mounts in the Nohrian army, both alive and dead. Notable Wyvern riders include the Nohrian general, Matthias. Dragonslayers Dragonslayers are people who have slain dragons, and this is achieved in multiple ways. The most commonly used is overwhelming the dragon via brute force and sheer numbers, which is how Alduin and Smaug were both defeated. Smaug was roasted inside out by Trashcanhead, while Alduin was whaled upon by many of the characters before getting speared by Undyne. There are specific weapons designed to counter dragons, including the Wyrmslayer from Fire Emblem. These weapons counter the scaly hides and thick skins of dragons. Clipping a European dragon's wings is also a viable strategy. However, it is common understanding that Eastern dragons should not be harmed; they are considered sacrosanct, and killing one would incur the wrath of the emperor.Category:Dragons Category:Fire Emblem Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:Homestar Runner Category:Fairy tale creatures